


The Emotional Pasta

by ZapstarBopstar



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Lilly gets called Esther, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapstarBopstar/pseuds/ZapstarBopstar
Summary: The Pitches and everybody else move on with their lives. Aubrey gets over her stage frights and everybody's parents turn out to be much cooler than anybody except Chicago, Zeke, Cynthia-Rose, Benji and Flo could have even imagined.
Relationships: Benji Applebaum/Emily Junk, Benji Applebaum/Jesse Swanson, Chicago Walp/Zeke Bernie, Chloe Beale/Aubrey Posen, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Chicago Walp, Cynthia-Rose Adams/Denise, Cynthia-Rose Adams/Flo Fuentes, Cynthia-Rose Adams/Original Female Character(s), Donald/Kori, Donald/Lilly (Pitch Perfect), Emily Junk/Barden Bellas, Esther/DJ Dragon Nutz, Flo Fuentes/Lilly Onakuramara, Jesse Swanson/Original Female Character(s), Kori/Unicycle (Pitch Perfect), Lilly Onakuramara/Barden Bellas, Lilly/DJ Dragon Nutz, Lilly/Young Sparrow, Luke/Jesse Swanson, Stacie Conrad/Barden Bellas, Stacie Conrad/Luke, Young Sparrow/DJ Dragon Nutz
Kudos: 2





	The Emotional Pasta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esther finds out that Sparrow and Dragon are more than merely collaborators and friends. Being herself, and a Bella, she does not mind at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sparrow's real name is Rosamund and Dragon's real name is Deryn. 

'He dyed his tips

and she kissed his lips

and he woke up.'

_This actually happened;_

_Deryn really did dye his hair (periwinkle!)_

_and Esther kissed him, a lot._

Sparrow and Dragon are discussing Dragon's dream.

Deryn is running his fingers through Rosamund's hair.

"I don't think it was a premonition,

but I did get the rare Skittle color cause Es inspired me."

"I got my new sunflower pink fade in in your honor,

I most definitely understand."

The two men lazily exchange kisses

and as this is happening Esther, Cyn, and Flo walk in. 

The latter two are very eagerly making dinner plans for the group, so they do not see what Es does.

They do greet the guys as they continue their discussion:

"Hola!" "Hey guys, we're real excited about the hanging out at dinner!"

Esther walks over to the sofa the duo is laying on as they reply.

"Yeah, hopefully DJ will feel like talking, even away from his mixing machines." "It will be fun."

Deryn grins as the other two leave out the living room, **animatedly** planning the meal for later on.

"So...how long have you two been an item?" She sits on Sparrow's lap and smirks cheekily.

"It's been roughly-" "-eight months?" Esther nods.

"You already know the Bellas have been riding the polyamory wave for a while now anyways."

Deryn signs something: _**I think you'd be more than okay with it regardless.**_

Esther flips her cherry red hair dramatically before kissing him sweetly, "You are the Hungry to my Hippo

and Rose is the Rainbow to your Skittle. No matter what, you deserve to have love like that, always."

The three of them discuss candy flavored drinks until it is time for them to leave the house for the big dinner.


End file.
